


The Earth Wire

by Awwjeezitsamy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The super power we all share... Fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Earth Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for #FeelsWednesday

Sherlock woke, his palms sweating, he wiped his brow and sat bolt upright, trying to see trough the darkness. His legs swung round and dangled from his bed. To his horror he felt the petrifying pulse of a hand gripping his ankle, somewhere beneath him. With no seconds to spare he scrambled back and tucked himself up as tight as possible.

"Don't worry." A voice came from the corner "He'll go away." The man's voice was hushed, the Scottish dialect was somehow compelling.

"Wh-who are you?" Sherlock trembled, pulling his pyjamas tighter.

"I'm the doctor, I'm here to help. How old are you, son?" He began to step forward, his aged features a silver hair were highlighted by the strip of moonlight trough the curtain.

"12, Sir... Please, who's under my bed?" He trusted this man, though he knew not who he was or why he was there.

"No idea, but are you scared?" The Doctor asked, softly.

"Y-yes sir." Sherlock sniffed back a tear.

"Good, that's good, you know why?" Sherlock said nothing but shook his head "Let me tell you about scared." The man gripped his hands and spoke with such enthusiasm it was captivating "Your heart is beating so hard, I can feel it through your hands. There's so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain, it's like rocket fuel. Right now, you could run faster and you can fight harder, you could jump higher than ever in your life. And you're so alert, it's like you can slow down time. What's wrong with scared? Scared is a super power. It's your super power. There is danger is this room, and guess what? It's you! You feel it?"

He swallowed "Yes sir, I won't forget." Sherlock stared back at the man who had come from nowhere. "He's gone now, hasn't he?" Sherlock remained stunned and hopeful.

"Yeah, he's gone now. But do me a favour, Sherlock, always remember that"

"Yes sir."

Sherlock's eyes scrunched shut and when they opened he awoke, taken aback, unaware of how much was real.

*20 years later*

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Will you do this for me?" Sherlock breathed in the frozen air of St Barts roof top.

"Do what?" "This phone call, it's... It's my note." He paused an braced himself. "A man once told me that being scared was a super power, and John, I Have never been more scared than I am now." One more breath... "And all good superheros fly..."

The world fell silent as he took the step, the final step. Nothing mattered other than the echo of his love.

"Sherlock." ...

**Author's Note:**

> We can run faster, and fall harder.


End file.
